criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
On the Bleeding Edge
On the Bleeding Edge 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, appearing as the tenth case of the game as well as the city of Clearford. It is the final case to take place in Vocation City, a district based in Clearford. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Angel and the player were told by Chief Winter that Althea Murphy and Cecilia Murphy were kidnapped after being informed by Evelyn that Althea's finger was found inside a jar. At the same time, a huge thunderstorm ensued and the wind and rain were causing quite a ruckus in the streets of Vocation City. Just as the team were about to leave, Gale fully recovered from his wound and was happy to be back. Warren wanted Gale to go with the player to search as Angel was exhausted after solving August Eastman's murder. A few minutes later, the team drove to the homeless community where Maria Benedetti lived. When they went inside, Gale broke down crying as he looked at the poor tortured soul in front of him. The victim was Gale's mother, Martha Pearson, who was found dead with a burnt face and without a scalp. The team shipped the body off to Evelyn, who was saddened. She informed the team that Martha was tortured by the use of abacination before being scalped to death. During the investigation, the team talked to Samantha Fleming, Monique Halima, and Alberto Albano. However, Gale couldn't handle the stress of the case and refused to continue working. He informed Angel of their mother's death and the two consoled each other as Warren assigned Tristan to work with the player. The team were shocked at having to flag Gale as a suspect for finding his locket in the Ladri headquarters. They also spoke to Ryan Colvin, who had plans to destroy the suburban neighborhood Cecilia and Gale lived in to construct more buildings for his corporation. They later flagged three more suspects: Ross Taylor, Cecilia Murphy, who was disheveled after being kidnapped, and Jake Taylor, the "past" serial killer. Sadly, Althea Murphy was found murdered at the Ladri headquarters. Evelyn confirmed that Althea was first tortured by denailing before ending up like Martha, without a scalp. The team discovered that these eight suspects each had a motive for being the leader of The Ladri and killing Martha Pearson. Samantha, being the CEO of her own corporation, needed money to prevent her empire from going bankrupt. Monique was stressed about her baby that was due to arrive very soon and she needed a lot of money to cover the hospital costs, housing costs, etc. Alberto hasn't been making a lot of money on his paintings. Gale had a rough past with his mother and could have easily been the leader due to his absence for half of the district. Ryan, being the greedy businessman that he is, could have wanted more money for his own corporation. Ross wasn't making much out of his photography business. Cecilia could have been poor in the past and is now putting up a facade to trick the team into thinking she is still poor all the while operating The Ladri. Jake travels the world and could have been going to The Ladri's other secret hideouts. In addition, Gale was discovered to be the person sending the gifts and supplies to Cecilia and her daughter because he grew up poor in that house and didn't want those two to suffer the same experience he did. In another shocking and absolutely devastating event, the killer turned out to be none other than Gale Pearson. Tristan was both surprised and saddened that Gale would kill his own mother and operate The Ladri. Gale said the opposite and begged the player to check their evidence again as he strongly believes that he didn't kill both Martha and Althea. Once Tristan presented the evidence, Gale didn't hesitate to admit his dastardly crime. He stated that he was the leader of The Ladri all along and wanted his mother dead ever since he was young. Once Gale found his fortune by winning the lottery, he didn't use the rest on charities but instead, he used it to find The Ladri and bring fortune to those who want it, as he grew up poor and strongly believed that everybody who is poor and needs money, should get money by robbing those who don't need it. Tristan couldn't believe what he was hearing but Gale was willing to accept his sentence in court. The Honorable King was disappointed in Gale as members of the law should uphold it, not disgrace it. Gale felt no remorse and explained that the only reason why he chose torture to kill those who are against The Ladri is because he was "tortured" growing up and decided to inflict the same pain he felt on those who betrayed him or who he considered a threat to the organization. Gale also stated that The Ladri will continue to function even without a leader and wished all the best to those who needed money as he did in his past. King, again, expressed how disappointed he was in Gale and issued him a lifetime jail sentence in solitary confinement. Moments after the shocking arrest, Tristan and the player investigated a few more leads which led them to discovering that Gale was actually framed for the murder. The true leader of The Ladri turned out to be Ryan Colvin. He held the team at gunpoint when the team went to arrest him. Ryan explained that he threatened to kidnap, torture, and kill Angel if Gale didn't obey his orders. Gale let himself be framed for the murder of Martha Pearson so that Ryan can continue operating his organization. Ryan put down his gun and wanted to explain everything in court. Annoyed at having to deal with another trial, the Honorable King let Ryan take the stand. Ryan stated that Gale's late partner, Christopher Sherwood, was actually his right-hand man in The Ladri. Ryan tasked Christopher into eradicating the files the police department had on him which contained his shady deals. Ryan was negotiating with a terrorist in Iran for nuclear weapons and needed a lot of money to get them. So, he robbed his shareholders to pay the terrorist which resulted in the Clearford Riots, revealing Ryan to be the one responsible. Christopher was never told that he would have to deal with containing a riot so he tried to quit the organization but Ryan had a few of his members ambush him in an alley and kill him, which Ross Taylor took a photo of during the riots. Ryan wanted to wipe Clearford out of the map and expressed his hatred toward the player for stopping him. He vowed to return and kill the player for ruining his one chance at "teaching the citizens of Clearford a lesson they truly deserve". With everything cleared up, Judge King issued the same sentence to Ryan as he did to Gale, and freed Gale from prison for him being innocent. Gale returned to the station and was glad to see the team, going on about how he was a victim in all this. The team sympathized with Gale and understood that this was beyond his control. Since Gale was revealed to be the person who left Cecilia and Althea gifts, he wanted to get Cecilia out of poverty and wanted to give her a card with a credit card inside which has enough money for Cecilia to live an actual life. When the team went to give the card to Cecilia, she was absolutely thrilled and thanked Gale from the bottom of her heart. The two shared a kiss and decided to stay with Cecilia for a while as the player went back to the station, only to be formally acknowledged by the Clearford Mayor, Deil Legstrong. He was impressed with the player's effort in stopping a nuclear attack on the city, so much so that he promoted the player to Windmill Hills, the residence of the Winter Family. According to the mayor, there's been a recent pollution problem occurring in the district as well as there being a few nasty bee attacks where people need help. Gale chatted with the player after this was all over and said that the two of them are going to make a great team again. Stats Victim * '''Martha Pearson (Tortured by the use of abacination before being scalped to death) Murder Weapon * Scalpel Killer * Gale Pearson Suspects Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect is on antidepressants *The suspect eats chocolate cake Appearance * The suspect wears a raincoat Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect is on antidepressants *The suspect eats chocolate cake Appearance * The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect is on antidepressants Appearance * The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect is on antidepressants *The suspect eats chocolate cake Appearance * The suspect wears a raincoat * The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect is on antidepressants Appearance * The suspect wears a raincoat * The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats chocolate cake Appearance * The suspect wears a raincoat Profile *The suspect is right-handed Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect is on antidepressants *The suspect eats chocolate cake Appearance * The suspect wears a raincoat Killer's Profile * The killer is right-handed. * The killer is on antidepressants. * The killer eats chocolate cake. * The killer wears a raincoat. * The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Homeless Shelter. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Faded File) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer is right-handed) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Atlantis Card; New Suspect: Samantha Fleming) * Question Samantha Fleming about her card on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Atlantis Card restored) * Examine Faded File. (Result: Confidential File) * Analyze Confidential File. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Monique Halima) * Talk to Monique about her lawsuit with the victim. (Prerequisite: Confidential File analyzed) * Investigate Old House. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Paper Pile; Prerequisite: Talk to Samantha) * Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Phone Number) * Ask Alberto why he had the victim's phone number. (Prerequisite: Phone Number unraveled) * Examine Paper Pile. (Result: Bloody Blister Pack) * Analyze Bloody Blister Pack. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer is on antidepressants) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Ladri Headquarters. (Clues: Hot Plate, Drawer; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Hot Plate. (Result: Skin Sample) * Analyze Skin Sample. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats chocolate cake) * Examine Drawer. (Result: Gale's Locket; New Suspect: Gale Pearson) * Ask Gale what his locket was doing in the Ladri headquarters. (Prerequisite: Gale's Locket found) * Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Faded Paper, Torn Album; Prerequisite: Talk to Gale) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Contract) * Analyze Contract. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ryan Colvin) * Quiz Ryan about his plans to destroy the neighborhood. (Prerequisite: Contract analyzed) * Examine Torn Album. (Result: Photo Album) * Analyze Photo Album. (12:00:00) * Question Samantha about her childhood with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo Album analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Row of Beds. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Pile of Clothes; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Shredded Paper. Death Threat (Handwriting) * Analyze Handwriting. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ross Taylor) * Ask Ross why she threatened Martha. (Prerequisite: Handwriting analyzed) * Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Tooth) * Analyze Tooth. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Cecilia Murphy) * Question Cecilia about the leader of The Ladri. (Prerequisite: Tooth analyzed) * Go see what Jake wants to say. (Prerequisite: Talk to Cecilia) * Investigate HQ Counter. (Clues: Althea's Body, Torn Ticket; Prerequisite: Talk to Ross) * Autopsy Althea's Body. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a raincoat) * Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Tourism Ticket) * Question Monique about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tourism Ticket restored) * Talk to Ryan about buying a ticket for the victim. (Prerequisite: Tourism Ticket restored) * Go to Chapter 4. (No stars) Chapter 4 * Investigate Old House. (Clue: Chocolate Box; Available after unlocking Chapter 4) * Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Message) * Analyze Message. (06:00:00) * Question Gale about his chocolate box sent to his childhood home. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed) * Tell Cecilia that Gale was the "stranger". (Prerequisite: Talk to Gale) * Investigate Ladri Headquarters. (Clue: Scalpel; Prerequisite: Talk to Cecilia) * Examine Scalpel. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown hair) * Take care of the leader of The Ladri now! * Go to Beg, Borrow, or Steal (10/10). (No stars) Beg, Borrow, or Steal 10/10 * Investigate Old House. (Clues: Pill Bottle, Handkerchief; Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 10/10) * Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Bottle Label) * Analyze Bottle Label. (03:00:00) * Reassure Monique Halima about her pregnancy pills. (Reward: Elegant Hairstyle; Prerequisite: Bottle Label analyzed) * Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Transparent Substance) * Examine Transparent Substance. (Result: Chloroform) * Investigate Ladri Headquarters. (Clue: Locked Phone; Prerequisite: Chloroform identified) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) * Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) * Take care of the true leader of The Ladri, Ryan Colvin! (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) * Investigate Old House. (Clue: Gift; Prerequisite: Arrest Ryan Colvin) * Examine Gift. (Result: Card) * Ask Gale about the card he wants to give to Cecilia. (Prerequisite: Card found) * Get Cecilia Murphy out of poverty. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Talk to Gale) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Clearford